


Family Secrets

by Emony



Series: Colby Turner Granger [1]
Category: Numb3rs, Pirates of the Caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those five generations of military Grangers are all well and good. The big family secret? Well, the original Grangers are descended from the Turner line, those Turners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 05 June 2007

There's this old family legend that Colby heard growing up. It's just a myth. Pirates and sea gods, goddesses. Sea battles and pirate kings. Davey Jones Locker. It's just a myth. Or it was. Until the day he turned twenty-one. His Dad drove him out to the shore - he doesn't like to think of the days before that, of the endless roads.

His Dad left him on the shore as the sun rose.

"It's your turn now, Colby Turner Granger," floated by on the breeze.

All of a sudden it explained to him why his Dad was missing on his eleventh birthday. Ten years ago.

He laughed and turned to face the ocean.

***

Each decade the current Granger picked a new town, Will still liked to explore the world, even though his heart now rests. Colby's thirty-first birthday was one of the best of his life. He and Will spent the day in the nearby town visiting the sights.

He talked about his work; the NSA stuff didn't need to be kept secret from a man who knew souls. He talked about the math genius he'd been saddled with. Then he'd laughed. And talked about his new best friend, the math genius.

They'd barbecued on the beach and watched the sky as it grew darker.

Will had turned to him and smiled,

"Another ten Colby, another ten."

He turned towards the ocean and the boat appeared - Elizabeth waving, a faint smile on her face.

"Another ten, Will."

***

Nobody ever said anything about the other ten years. That one came as a surprise on his twenty-sixth birthday.

He was sat on a beach, watching the waves crash into shore when he heard a voice behind him.

"It's about time they made an interesting one."

"I'm sorry, sir?"

The man had laughed.

"No need to be calling me sir laddie, it's Captain Jack Sparrow, your Will and Elizabeth never bothered with anymore than Jack."

The other part of the legend. The mad pirate that ran the show. In ratty jeans, a greying t-shirt and a bandana the man still looked like a pirate.

"Jack." He'd smiled.

***

His thirty-sixth birthday was another story entirely. Sitting in a jail cell waiting for the NSA to remember that he was doing their dirty work. Waiting for his best friend to do some math magic and prove to Don and David the truth. Waiting for Megan to-

Waiting.

He was brought to an interview room and he sat in the only chair, not daring to look up from the table.

A bottle of rum slid into his view.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

The pirate in the suit laughed.


End file.
